1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video camera and more particularly to a video camera which is capable of giving a video signal obtained through such special effect photography as wipe or cross fade recording.
2. Description of the Related Art
With regard to a video recording/reproducing apparatus called a VTR, there has been known a technique for improving the S/N ratio in normal reproduction and for removing noise bars in special reproduction, etc., through a digital signal processing operation by using an image memory. The image memory is used also in a camera-incorporating type VTR (hereinafter referred to as camcorder) for improvement in sensitivity and for attaining a special effect, such as a so-called wipe effect or a so-called cross fade effect.
In the above-stated special effect attaining operation of the camcorder, any desired image is stored in an image memory and is used for imparting a wipe or cross fade effect merely to a motion picture to be taken. However, the wipe or cross-fade effect imparting action is not intended to interconnect images by inserting a wipe or cross-fade recording part at a change-over point between one photographing scene and another.